User talk:Yoruichi shunko
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Yoruichi Shihōin page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 08:30, February 24, 2010 Profile Images Please note that any changes to the profile picture on a character's article need to be discussed first on that article's Talk Page. Changes made without discussion will be undone. If you continue to unilaterally change them, it will be treated as vandalism, so please do not do it again. We welcome all new contributors to the wiki, but only if they follow the rules. I'm sure now that you are aware of this you will stick to the correct procedure and we will be happy to have you help improve the wiki. Thank you --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, sign your posts with ~~~~ or by using the signature button when you please messages on talk pages. Secondly, as Yyp said, profile pictures are usually always discussed on talk pages before they are changed. Even admins do not change profile pictures without discussion. Certain in the case of Yoruichi, her picture has been recently changed and without very good reason it will not be changed again. If you have a problem with the profile picture, bring it up on the talk page and we'll discuss it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy & New Uploads Hi. Thanks for uploading that picture of Fura. However, please note that according to the image policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and I have added it to File:Fura episode 278.jpg so that you can see how it should look. It would be greatly appreciated if you would add it to any images you upload in future. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :